Various known tire sealants contain ethylene glycol as an antifreeze agent. Antifreeze agents are needed in order for the sealants to be effective at cold winter temperatures, sometimes approaching −30° C. or lower. However, ethylene glycol is toxic to the environment.
Various improved tire sealants use other organic antifreeze agents that are environmentally safer than ethylene glycol. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,388,041 and 7,868,061, both to Cegeiski et al., disclose a puncture sealing composition that includes at least a rubber latex and an antifreeze agent. The antifreeze agent can be glycerin, potassium acetate, or a solution of glycerin and potassium acetate, suitably mixed with water. U.S. Pat. No. 8,772,370, issued to Sulemanji, discloses a puncture sealing composition that includes at least a rubber latex and an aqueous antifreeze solution. The aqueous antifreeze solution includes an antifreeze agent selected from the group consisting of trimethyl glycerine, dimethyl sulfoxide, and combinations thereof.
While the known improved tire sealants have various advantages, they typically do not mimic the viscosity of tire sealants based on ethylene glycol, especially at very low temperatures. There is a need or desire for an environmentally friendly tire sealant composition whose viscosity profile is similar to that of tire sealants that contain ethylene glycol.